


Bound to Love

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Conflicted Love, Loss of Virginity, Love/hate relationships, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Violence, Slight kidnapping, slight depression, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The day that Do Kyungsoo entered the classroom that first day of school, Kim Jong In felt the deepest part of his heart betray him. He fell in love at first sight with him...the boy with the pretty dark owl eyes shaded in ebon lashes, a perfectly illustrated nose, kissable pink heart-shaped lips and a more slender build than most boys his age...The only problem in this case was that he was not gay...





	Bound to Love

The day that Do Kyungsoo entered the classroom that first day of school, Kim Jong In felt the deepest part of his heart betray him. He fell in love at first sight with him. The boy with the pretty dark owl eyes shaded in ebon lashes, a perfectly illustrated nose, kissable pink heart-shaped lips and a more slender build than most boys his age.

The only problem in this case was that he was not gay. Or at least he had tried to repeat that statement to himself, over and over again. Nonetheless that did him no justice. His heart still elated in joy at the sight of the beautiful petite fair-skinned male haunting his dreams at night when he tries to drift off to sleep.

He despised himself. He hated the person he had made him become, the way he was inside. That was how the bullying started. First it was sly teasing remarks, then messing with anything the other had close or held important to him, and finally it all led to the beatings after school, when he had no game practice to attend, that no one knew about. All in all, Kyungsoo would take it in, letting the other do whatever he wanted to him in order to escape worse abuse everyday.

Now here they were on a Friday night after school standing in the rain outside a seedy motel. Jong In with a look of determination buring through his gaze and Kyungsoo with an expression of fear written over his clear features. He had been trying to avoid the other all day not knowing that he was timing his every move.

Kyungsoo breathed taking in air painstaking through his lungs. If he ran, he could make it inside the motel without being hurt. So without thinking on it much longer, he made a run for the motel almost slipping on the wet ground as he does opening the door and rushing inside.

Jong In darkly chuckled at the situation at hand. He glanced at the door with the shake of his head. In a calm peeved off manner he entered the motel behind him. He had given him enough time to order a room to hide in. He walked up to the reception desk to ask for the room number he was given. The receptionist gave him a keycard ushering him away from her with the wave of her hand.

With annoyance and the number in hand he waltzed over to the direction of the rooms finding the door he desired. He slid the key in the door instantly unlocking it pushing the door open to see Kyungsoo in the corner of the room on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest arms surrounding them as he rests his hand on them with his eyes shut tight. He look frightened and it pissed Jong In off even more.

Slamming the door behind him to really gather the boy's attention, he tracked his way in front of him. Kyungsoo flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut to the room he was hiding in. He was terrified opening his eyes to see Jong In hovering over him.

"You little bitch." Jong In growled grabbing the turf of hair upon Kyungsoo's head with his hand. He forced him to his feet as he whinced in pain from the ill treatment to his person.

"K-kim-sshi~ S-stop-p~" Kyungsoo whined at the pain ripping through his head as he was forced to stand. He tried to pull Jong In's hand away but it only farther angered him making him pull harder at his hair.

Jong In brought the boy's face to his. He was so beautiful, pretty enough to damage. So he did. The first punch landing on the boy's left cheek, the second, his stomach. He watched as Kyungsoo bent in pain from the abuse to his body.

Oh how he hated him. He wanted him gone- eradicated if possible. He was an inflection trying to spread from his heart all over his body and he didn't like that one bit. He tossed him to the floor kicking and punching him. Basically beating the living shit out of him because he hated himself. Hated the truth that he loved the boy and that he always will no matter how hard he tried to deny it within his own heart.

Kyungsoo whimpered in pain taking everything in without a cry. He was all out of tears. What was the point when there would be no one there to help him. He was starting to believe that he deserved everything that was happening to him until he heard what the other had said shocking him to the core.

"I love you! I fucking love you, you goddamn bitch!" Jong In hissed in anguish at the truthful sting of his words. He was fucking in love with a guy- in love with him. Even as he was beating him up he felt aroused- like his body loved to see the other submissive to his will. He wanted to die. He shouldn't feel this way or such things for the other but it seemed impossible to stop it.

"J-jong I-in-n-sshi~" he stammered his words feeling pain gracing his body whilst another punch was thrown to his stomach.

"Don't you dare say my name out of that fucking mouth of yours bitch!" Jong In mencingly scowled hating the fact that he loved his name coming from the other's mouth. It was sweet like sugar even though he was in pain.

"P-please~" he begged whimpering from the pain of the next hit. His body was hurting already. He didn't understand how someone can the hurt the person they claimed they loved. He was baffled and confused by that.

"Fuck your begging! Look at what you did to me! I detest you!" Jong In snarled at the fragile boy shaking in fear under his scrutinizing dark gaze.

"W-what? I-I d-don't u-understand-d~" he stuttered as the latter straddled in between his thighs connecting their crotches temptingly.

"Then I will show you what I mean." Jong In said leaning down sealing their lips perfectly together as he grabbed the boy's legs easily wrapping them around his waist making Kyungsoo's eyes widen in bewilderment.

He had to practically force himself not think about how his lips molded flawlessly with his own. He had to remind himself that the kiss had an actual cause but he was breaking down under it. Falling to the other's stunning siren-like beauty.

Kyungsoo tried to gather his wits together pushing at the other's shoulders to try and get him off but he wasn't strong enough. He felt a fluttering sensation developing in the pit of his belly that he didn't like. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't gay and he most certainly didn't like his abuser. What was happening to him? What was wrong with him?

"S-stop-p~ W-we're both m-men-n~ ahh~" he cried out after breaking the kiss they shared but Jong In cut him off by licking and kissing his way down the side of his neck getting completely carried away by the lust building in himself. He clutched at Jong In's shoulders feeling heat form inside his body at the sensations against his sensitive skin.

Jong In ignored the other's plea giving in to his heart's truest desires. His slid a hand up Kyungsoo's wet t-shirt feeling for the boy's hardening nipples. Kyungsoo whimpered beneath his touch arching his back from the bed in rising ecstasy and he craved for him to do more of it but always only for him.

"I can't help myself when I'm around you. Fuck! Why'd you have to be so enticing-so sexy? I hate you so much, you just don't understand." Jong In groaned after pulling his lips away from the boy's neck in order to lift up his t-shirt. He forced it off him with much reluctance from the other tossing it somewhere inside the room over his shoulder.

"J-jong I-in-n~ haaah~" he moaned when he felt Jong In flicked his nipples with his eagar tongue. He held on to the other's biceps shivering at the feeling against his sensitive nipples. His mind was clouded by unwanted lust. This wasn't right. Wasn't supposed to be happening.

"So fucking perfect." Jong In sighed pulling away from the other long enough to remove his own shirt leaving his wet jeans on and taking the rest of Kyungsoo's clothes off much to the other's dismay before he was on him once again. He kissed him again sticking tongue down his throat while his hands roamed the flesh of his entire body sliding down his backside to grope the soft flesh of his ass.

Kyungsoo blushed at being so bared before the other's eyes. He softly mewled when Jong In started licking and sucking his way down from his lips to what was hidden between his svelte sylph-like thighs. He cried out when his small penis was engulped in warm enveloping heat.

He felt Jong In giving licks to the head of his penis tonguing the underside as he goes. He moaned feeling the bob of the other's head making him roll his eyes to the back of his head in pure ecstasy. He felt Jong In deep-throating him to completion forcing his body to expel itself of its release a bit faster than it normally would have.

He was being ravished- forced to submit to Jong In's darkest desires. He never thought this would ever happen to him. To be forced in to sbmission by using bullying was so degrading that he wanted to die. Nevertheless he knew that the latter would never allow him that privilege.

Jong In released Kyungsoo penis with a pop glancing at the boy beneath him with hooded eyes. He'd done that before but he found that he loved the taste of the other's semen against his tongue. He licked his lips afterwards spreading Kyungsoo's already parted thighs even further lifting up a bit to expose his heat. He blew on the puckered rim observing with a deep groan bubbling up in his throat at the sight of it clenching on air.

"Your cunt is so cute Kyungsoo when it's choking on the air around it." Jong In extoled his asshole in such weirdly unbecoming manner.

"I-I'm a m-man-n~ I-I don't h-have a cunt~" he muttered feeling Jong In blow against his core once more. His face scrunching up in discomfort at the sensation.

"What are you talking about? You have a nice little 'boy cunt' staring me in the face. Want to try it out Kyungsoo?" he asked with amusement lacing with his lustful his voice.

"Don't! That's d-dir-ty~" he scantly exclaimed before he was cut off by Jong In's tongue probing inside him rubbing against the warm walls within.

Drool dribbled its way down the corners of his mouth as he cried out in shock. He thought he'd never be tongue fucked by his very own bully. He closed his eyes wishing it was all a dream until he felt a finger slipping inside him beside the tongue lapping within. He fists the covers beneath them almost cumming on the spot when the finger nudges his prostate.

Soon he was mewling at being filled and opened out by three slick fingers and a wet tongue. He was on cloud nine pushing on the fingers and tongue inside seeking even more friction that the other could provide. Jong In forced himself away feeling Kyungsoo's heat constrict like a vice giving him the knowledge that he was ready to cum. He chuckled at the other who was pouting at the lost of warm contact.

Kyungsoo gazed up at Jong In with half-lidded eyes with lust clouding their depths. He wanted to know why he'd stop but at the same time felt that he shouldn't. He felt insane- no was he insane. He couldn't believe that he let another man touch him so intimately, so wrong and inappropriately. They were both men for pete sakes! Sex was unconventional.

"Take off my jeans and underwear, Kyungsoo." Jong In ordered waiting for the other to make a move.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in shock. He didn't want to touch him. He might start loving the feel of his flesh against his if does but something in the other's voice told him that he won't take no for answer. So with small shaky hands he reached for the other's wet jeans unbuttoning them then taking the zipper in between his fingers slowly he unzipped it grasping the sides of his jeans with anticipation and fear blurring his mind.

He slid them down past his hips with the latter helping him the rest of the way. He stared stupefied by the size of Jong In's harden penis. It was huge, leaking out translucent precum standing at perfect attention against his lower belly. He was too terrified to even touch it, let alone barely look at it.

"Suck me off, Kyungsoo." Jong In commanded wanting the other's mouth against him now.

"W-what? N-no way-y~" he stuttered not wanting do such a dirty thing to or for the other man.

"When I ordered you to do something, you do it or pay the consequence for not doing so." Jong In retorted sharply with an angry eyebrow qurked with his every word.

Kyungsoo glared at his bully before he was on his knees taking the huge slick muscle in to his hands. He began testing out a few strokes with his hands feeling the other shudder against them then he started to lick the head with tiny licks making the other feverish with his want. The taste of precum salty against his tongue.

He felt the other immerse his hands in his hair with a deep breath when he took the swollen head in to his mouth swirling his tongue all around it. He would've felt proud of that, if the whole situation wasn't morally wrong. He sucked at the erection hollowing his cheeks out with perfect suction that it had Jong In buckling over. After a few more kittenish licks to the shaft and head the latter was done for spurting cum down his throat in harsh spurts forcing him to gag it all down.

Jong In pulled away from the other slipping his penis from his mouth leaving a trail of cum and saliva dripping down the right side of his mouth. He groaned at the sight befalling his eyes pushing Kyungsoo down against the bed. He was ready for the next step and spying the very erect and red penis of the other he knew that he was too.

He aligned his erection with Kyungsoo's heat rubbing the bulbous head in a circler motion against the rim before slowly gliding in. Kyungsoo scream at the pain of the stretch feeling the other's penis reach to the hilt within him caressing his prostate. He was bleeding but that was to be expected for never using that part of himself before. Actually, he never had sex until tonight. He wrapped Jong In in his tight embrace clutching his heat around the erect intrusion below.

"M-move~ y-you can m-move-e~" he shuddered out against the other's neck feeling the first slam of his hips. He whimpered beneath him with every ram of their hips meeting in the middle. The pain had started to evaporate leaving pleasure in its stead.

"So beautiful and so fucking tight." Jong In hissed at the feeling of his penis being suffocated by the warm inners of the other's rectum pounding in to him harder with the force of his hips.

"J-jong I-in-n~ S-slow down~" he mewled underneath him but knew that he wasn't listening to him when he felt him speed up forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist in search of support. He almost came with the way he was abusing his sweet spot but he forced himself to hold on fearing the latter's wrath.

Jong In fucked him hard in to the bed loving how the other felt around his penis with every pump of his hips. He leaned down kissing Kyungsoo with the passion of his lust. Yes, that's what he's telling himself. It was just lust, nothing more. He refused to think of it as otherwise whilst he was busy shoving his tongue down the latter's throat fucking him faster to his own personal seventh heaven.

He gripped Kyungsoo by the hips sitting up with him holding on tight in chair-like position reaching deeper inside him with the harsh rock of his hips. He deepened the kiss they were sharing, fucking him slowly now feeling the other's orgasm fast approaching trying to prolong his end. However Kyungsoo didn't like the fact of being denied the end he so much deserved. He picked up his hips himself driving faster on Jong In's lap feeling his penis brushing over his prostate, again and again.

Jong In was shocked by Kyungsoo's actions. Panting, he glanced up at the latter seeing his eyes shut close as he rode him raw and hard. He groaned when Kyungsoo swirled his hips in a naughty circler motion before choosing to bounce on his lap. Jong In couldn't take much more of the sexual abuse happening on his lap so came deep inside Kyungsoo with the latter coating their stomachs in the sticky substance at the same time.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss slipping Jong In out of him as he got off his lap. He sat on the bed next to him in silence. He never felt so dirty in his entire life before tonight. He couldn't believe what he'd just allowed himself to do. After pondering the situation he spoke tearing up the awkward silence and harsh breathing filling the inside of the room.

"We won't talk about this ever again. This night never happened. Everything goes back the way it was." Kyungsoo said with his eyes trained upon the floor before he tried stand up from the bed to gather his belongings, get dressed, and leave.

"D-do Kyungsoo." Jong In started grasping him by his wrist.

"Let go." he sighed trying to pull his wrist away from the latter.

"No! Just listen, I've been fighting this feeling building up inside of me since the beginning of the school year. Ever since that day when walked inside our shared classroom- I fell in love with you. I didn't want to be gay- didn't want to feel the way I did so I tried to destroy my true feelings for you by trying to completely ruin you. Nonetheless, all I saw was you with your pretty dark owl eyes and kissable pink heart-shaped lips. I blamed you for what my heart had decided for me and I'm sorry for that. I hate that it got to this point. I never thought I'd ever violate someone this way in my life. You don't have to worry about anything, I'm turning myself in-" Jong In began to explain his harsh behavior to the other boy but was cut off when the latter thought he was talking stupid things. Kyungsoo had kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer until they were falling back against the bed. He peered down at Kyungsoo in shock when the kiss was suddenly broken.

"Shut up babo! I don't need to hear anything more just take responsibility for what you've already done." he smiled feeling his heart lighten from the fear and pain he felt ignoring how his sore body felt.

"I was goi-" Jong In started confused by Kyungsoo's words but he was cut off from saying anything further again by another sweetly gentle kiss.

"Jong In if I was talking about jail I would've call the police myself already." he retorted rolling his eyes at the latter's foolishness after pulling away from the latter.

"Are you saying that you want to become my boyfriend?" Jong In asked trying not to feel hopeful at the prospect but he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster in elation at the idea of calling him all his.

"My gosh, someone's finally gets it-" Kyungsoo teased chuckling at the other's expectant expression before his face was attacked with over a thousand tiny kisses.

It wouldn't be an easy start but he knew that they could make it work with some time or least if he could keep the latter from jumping him as he was being pushed down to the bed for their first round of love making.


End file.
